


Coming to Terms

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to grips with his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nolagal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nolagal).



**Title:** Coming to Terms  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Viktor Krum-Harry Potter  
 **Prompts:** Christmas Visit  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 415  
 **Warnings:** Language; sexual situations  
 **Summary:** Harry comes to grips with his sexuality.  
 **A/N:** Written for my Advent Drabbles 2008 (5/31)

Originally written for [](http://nolagal.livejournal.com/profile)[**nolagal**](http://nolagal.livejournal.com/) 's request for Charlie/Harry with a prompt of Christmas Visit. Sorry hon, but I hope you don't mind that Viktor made an appearance too. He tends to do that when I write Charlie slashy-type fics. It sort of became Charlie/Viktor-Harry.

AND [ 25\. Growth](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/7398.html) on [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/)

In the months since the War's end, things had changed drastically for Harry. Spending many months alone in a tent with two other people and only having a desire to snog your best mate—your very male, very heterosexual best mate—was enough to open anyone's eyes. Harry was forced to admit that he was… the word was still hard to say after so many years of living in denial. Of course, labels had never much been Harry's thing, even though he had several attached to him.

It was this newfound revelation that had led him to Romania and the Dragon Reserve where Ron's older, openly gay brother lived. He stood outside the tent that the Reserve owner had told him was Charlie's and pondered how one knocked on a tent. Luckily for him, Charlie came out of the tent just as he raised his fist. Unluckily for Charlie, he noticed this a bit too late and his fist connected soundly with Charlie's forehead.

"Fuck, Harry! Watch where you're knocking," Charlie said, rubbing his forehead. Despite the mishap, a large smile spread over Charlie's face. Charlie had an easygoing way about him that Harry could always count on.

Harry looked at the ground as his cheeks heated in embarrassment. "I don't really know why I'm here. I just—"

"Happy Christmas, Harry." The words were spoken with a familiar Bulgarian accent from over Charlie's shoulder.

Harry looked up and smiled at Viktor as Charlie stepped aside.

"Come on in, Harry. Ron told us you might be coming by." Charlie's tone was jovial and welcoming.

"Ron told you?"

"He's your best friend, Harry," Charlie said. "Did you really think he didn't know? He told me you might come looking for some answers."

"I'm not even sure what the questions are, Charlie."

"Then why don't I ask the first one? Would you like to spend Christmas with Viktor and I?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose."

"If it were an imposition, I wouldn't have asked. Right, Viktor?"

"You are velcome here, Harry," Viktor said sincerely.

"Now come inside. I'm freezing my bollocks off, you prat." Charlie ruffled Harry's already messy hair as he spoke. Leave it to Charlie to lighten the mood with his ready smile and cheerful disposition.

There were questions to be asked and answered, but those would come later. Tonight, it was just nice to be around people who expected him to be nothing less than what he was.

Just Harry; no one else.

~Fin.~


End file.
